Rachel Elizabeth Dare
}} 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare '- śmiertelniczka, córka Pana i Pani Dare. Potrafi widzieć przez Mgłę. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" została Wyrocznią Delficką i wypowiedziała słynną Przepowiednię Siedmiorga. W "Krwi Olimpu" traci swoje umiejętności przewidywania przyszłości. W tym samym tomie przenosi się do Obozu Jupiter, aby pracować nad rekonstrukcją Ksiąg Sibillińskich razem z harpią Ellą. Życiorys Rachel Dare urodziła się w bardzo zamożnej rodzinie, jej ojciec jest wysoko postawionym biznesmenem. Gdy miała sześć lat, zmarł jej chomik i nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić. Jej rodzice wezwali doktora Arkwrighta, by pomógł dziewczynce pogodzić się ze stratą. Dziewczyna stanowczo nie popiera pracy ojca (czyli niszczenia dzikiej natury, by wybudować w tym miejscu osiedla). To sprawiło, iż Rachel ma nieco trudne relacje ze swoim ojcem. Nastolatka nie przepada za nim, gdyż nie dba on o środowisko, przez co przyczynił się do wygaśnięcia Pana. Mimo swojego majątku dziewczyna starała się żyć jak rówieśnicy, nie jak rozpieszczone dziecko z bogatego domu - dlatego odmówiła pójścia do Akademii Młodych Dam w Clarion (szkoły, którą ukończyła jej matka). Występowanie Klątwa Tytana Rachel pierwszy raz pojawiła się w książce ,,Klątwa Tytana". Percy Jackson spotkał ją na Zaporze Hoovera, gdy przypadkowo bierze ją za jednego ze szkieletów, przed którymi uciekał - dziewczyna miała katar i wycierała nos, a ten głos brzmiał jak dźwięk wydawany przez potwory. Percy był zszokowany, że jest śmiertelniczką. Jego zdziwienie było jeszcze większe, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że widzi ona przez Mgłę. Gdy Rachel zobaczyła szkielety, kazała Percy'ego skryć się w toalecie i naprowadziła je na zły trop, co ocaliło chłopakowi życie. Syn Posejdona dziękuje dziewczynie i radzi jej, by zapomniała, o tym co widziała, po czym sam ucieka. Bitwa w Labiryncie Do ponownego spotkania Rachel z Percy'm dochodzi na dniu otwartym w szkole średniej do której oboje chcieli uczęszczać - Goode. Chłopak początkowo próbuje uciec przed nią, ale w końcu i tak wpada na Rachel. Dziewczyna ponownie ratuje mu życie, każąc mu ukryć się w pokoju orkiestry przed empuzami przebranymi za cheerleaderki, Kelli i Tammi Percy wyjawia Rachel prawdę o greckich bogach i o sobie samym, a nastolatka mu wierzy. Wtedy też do pokoju wchodzą empuzy i chodzi do walki, podczas której Tammi ginie, a Kelli udaje się uciec. Percy i Rachel także uciekają ze szkoły. Na ulicy spotykają Annabeth Chase, która jest wyraźnie wściekła, że jej przyjaciel zadaje się ze śmiertelniczką. Rudowłosa daje Percy'mu swój numer telefonu i odchodzi, obiecując, że postara się przekonać innych, iż wypadek w szkole to nie była wina chłopaka. Percy ponownie kontaktuje się z nią, gdy potrzebuje śmiertelnika widzącego przez Mgłę, który pomógłby mu się przeprawić przez Labirynt i odnaleźć warsztat Dedala. Mimo wyraźniej niechęci ze strony Annabeth Rachel zgadza się, twierdząc, że ,,szykowało jej się nudne lato, a to najlepsza oferta jaką otrzymała". Wspólnie odnajdują wejście do Labiryntu. Po pewnym czasie słysząc ciężkie kroki zaczynają uciekać, ale wpadają w ręce potworów, na których czele stała empuza Kelli. Zabierają oni przyjaciół na arenę Antajosa (niezwykle silnego syna Posejdona i Gai), gdzie odbywają się walki na śmierć i życie. Spotykają tam także Luke'a. Rachel wraz z Annabeth są zakładniczkami, podczas gdy Percy musi walczyć najpierw z Ethanem Nakamurą, a później z samym Antajosem. Heros z pomocą łańcuchów unosi giganta nad ziemię, a następnie zabija, co daje im szansę na ucieczkę. Gdy Rachel, Percy i Annabeth znajdują się za areną, między dziewczynami coraz częściej dochodzi do sprzeczek. Rachel, prowadząc pozostałych za jasnością na podłodze w końcu dochodzi do warsztatu Dedala. ]] Na miejscu Rachel jest zachwycona architekturą, twierdząc że wynalazca jest geniuszem. Tam też poznają sekret, że Dedalem tak naprawdę jest Kwintus, nauczyciel z obozu. Oddał on nitkę Ariadny Luke'owi, umożliwiając mu atak na obóz. Gdy do warsztatu wpadają potwory z Nikiem w kajdankach, zaczyna się robić naprawdę nieprzyjemnie. Dochodzi do walki i cała czwórka musi uciekać na skrzydłach stworzonych przez Dedala. Znajdują się w Kolorado i potrzebują jak najszybciej znaleźć nowe wejście do Labiryntu, by nim przejść do Nowego Jorku. Rachel namawia nieznajomego kierowcę, by ich podwiózł (podaje mu nazwisko swojego ojca, znanego biznesmena). W końcu Rachel, Percy, Annabeth i Nico znowu znajdują się w Labiryncie. Odnajdują wejście na górę Othrys, do pałacu tytanów. Chociaż wszyscy są przeciwko, Percy udaje się tam, by dowiedzieć się co się dzieje. Po pewnym czasie czekania dziewczyny łączą siły, by odnaleźć przyjaciela. Obie są świadkami odrodzenia Kronosa. Rudowłosa, chcąc ocalić Percy'ego, rzuca w króla tytanów niebieskim grzebieniem, co na chwilę odwraca jego uwagę i daje czas wszystkim by uciekli. Można zauważyć, że Rachel zaczyna zależeć na synu Posejdona. W końcu trafiają na ślad Grovera i Tysona, którzy prowadzą ich do jaskini, w której mieszka bóg Pan. Niestety, są świadkami jego śmierci. Zanim jednak umarł, satyr zwrócił się do prawie każdego tam obecnego. Mówi Rachel, żeby nie obwiniała się za to co się stało i że jest ważna tak jak jej ojciec. Ostatecznie wszystkim udaje się dość do Nowego Jorku, gdzie muszą się pożegnać z Rachel. Wyjawia ona Percy'emu prawdę o swoim ojcu i prosi go, by dzwonił do niej, po czym dziewczyna odchodzi. Po koniec książki, gdy Percy miał szansę zaproszenia przyjaciół na swoje urodziny, przez chwilę miał ochotę zadzwonić do Rachel, ale ostatecznie się rozmyślił. Ostatni Olimpijczyk Rachel i Percy bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Na początku książki jadą razem na plażę, gdzie dziewczyna proponuje synowi Posejdona wspólny wyjazd na Karaiby. Mimo iż chłopak bardzo chciałby pojechać, martwi się wojną z tytanami. Miły nastrój zepsuł Beckendorf który zabiera Percy'ego na misję. Rachel żegna się z chłopakiem pocałunkiem. Ostatecznie dziewczyna jedzie na Karaiby bez przyjaciela. W międzyczasie zaczynają dręczyć ją różne wizje: widzi Luke'a jako dziecko, atak na Manhattan. Gdy czuje, że dowiedziała się czegoś ważnego, zaniepokojona dziewczyna prosi ojca, by mogła wrócić do Nowego Jorku, bo czuje, że dzieje się tam coś niedobrego. Mimo, że nie chciała zostać uczennicą Akademii dla Młodych Dam, zgodziła się na to, by jej ojciec przerwał wakacje i wysłał ją na Manhattan, by mogła pomóc Percy`emu. Gdy dotarła tam helikopterem, nie wiedziała, że Morfeusz rzucił czar snu na miasto. Jej pilot zasnął, a helikopter spadał. Rachel została uratowana przez Annabeth. Dziewczyna przekazała Percy'emu, że nie jest tym herosem ''oraz że coś się wydarzy - oszustwo, które zakończy się śmiercią. Wiedziała także, że drakona pokona dziecko Aresa. Gdy Silena Beauregard zginęła, usiłując zabić drakona w przebraniu Clarisse, Percy zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co mówiła jego przyjaciółka jest prawdą. Gdy spotykają się na Olimpie, Rachel po rozmowie z Hestią wyznaje chłopakowi, że zawsze ją do niego ciągnęło, ale ,,ich losy się nie splatają". , bóg Wyroczni]] Po wojnie dziewczyna czuła, że klątwa Hadesa na Wyrocznię została zdjęta. Zabrała pegaza Percy'ego i poleciała na nim do Obozu Herosów, ryzykując zjedzenie przez Peleusa, smoka-strażnika obozu. Czując, że to jej przeznaczenie, Rachel pragnie przyjąć ducha Delf i zostać Wyrocznią. Przybywa Apollo, który upewnia się, czy dziewczyna jest pewna swojej decyzji. Duch Delf ,,przywiązał się" do Rachel, przez co została pierwszą od wielu lat Wyrocznią. Niemal od razu wypowiada przepowiednię, która zostaje nazwana Przepowiednią Siedmiorga. Po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyna zamieszkała w jaskini w obozie. Na lato zamierzała przyjeżdżać do Obozu Herosów, a w roku szkolnym uczęszczać do Akademii Młodych Dam, tak jak obiecała ojcu. Zagubiony Heros Gdy zaginął Percy Jackson, Rachel była jedną z osób, które go szukały. Dziewczyna miała przeczucie, że ma to coś wspólnego z Herą, dlatego poszła do jej domku. Później spotkała się Annabeth i nową dziewczynę na obozie, Piper McLean. W tym czasie Rachel została opętana przez Herę, która bardzo mocno chwyciła Piper za ramiona i przekazała jej wiadomość: ma uwolnić królową bogów przed zimowym przesileniem, bo inaczej pochłonie je ziemia. Na skutek tego Piper zemdlała, a wyrocznia uświadomiła sobie co zrobiła. Była przerażona, że zabiła dziewczynę (na szczęście ta doszła do siebie). Podczas ogniska duch Delf przemówił przez Rachel i ta wygłosiła nową przepowiednię, która doprowadziła do misji uwolnienia Hery przez Jasona, Piper i Leona. Pod koniec książki Rachel była obecna na naradzie w Wielkim Domu. Znak Ateny W tej części została tylko wspomniana przez Annabeth, gdy ta myślała o cierpieniu, którego doświadczyła przez miłość: przez chwilę myślała o Rachel, w której Percy był przez pewien czas ''chyba ''zakochany (według córki Ateny). Dom Hadesa Rachel dostaje list od Annabeth. Przyjaciółka pisze w nim, że znalazła się z Percy'm w Tartarze. Wyjawia, że jedynym wyjściem, by uniknąć wojny między obozami jest przeniesienie posągu Ateny do Obozu Herosów przez Reynę. Wyrocznia w towarzystwie Grovera spotyka się z Reyną i Oktawianem i mówi im o planie córki Ateny. Udaje jej się przekonać rzymską pretorkę, która wyrusza na misję. W tym czasie Oktawian, który miał zaczekać na powrót córki Bellony atakuje Obóz Herosów. Krew Olimpu W ,,Krwi Olimpu" Rachel traci swoje umiejętności Wyroczni. W śnie Nica widzimy ją na naradzie wojennej w Obozie Herosów. W przeciwieństwie do innych, nie traktuje Rzymian jako barbarzyńców. Podczas spotkania Clarisse ma widoczny żal do Rachel, że coś zepsuło jej moc, akurat gdy jej najbardziej potrzebowali. Gdy wojna się kończy dziewczyna mimo wszystko chce pomóc i przenosi się do Obozu Jupiter, by wraz z harpią Ellą pracować nad rekonstrukcją ksiąg Sybilli. Ukryta Wyrocznia Rachel Dare była po raz pierwszy wspomniana przez Chejrona, który mówił, że gdy moc Wyroczni nie zaczęła na powrót działać Rachel poważnie się zaniepokoiła. Półbogini Meg McCaffrey wzięła Rachel za miejsce (ponieważ Wyrocznia to i osoba, i miejsce). Przez jakiś czas nie było z nastolatką kontaktu. W końcu dziewczyna wróciła do obozu i wymieniła się informacjami z Apollem. Rachel opowiedziała, że dwóch satyrów, których Chejron do niej przysłał przybyło ciężko rannych i zmarli. Ona sama wpadła na ślad firmy Holding Triumwirat, która od wieków finansuje wydatki złych herosów. To ludzie z Triumwiratu sfinansowali chociażby broń na wojnę dla Oktawiana (np. onagery) i Luke'a (statek, helikoptery, wszelkiego rodzaju broń). Później Rachel dowiaduje się od Apolla, że oprócz niej są także inne Wyrocznie (chociaż Delficka jest główną, najważniejszą). Jedną z nich jest Gaj Dodony ukryty w lesie Obozu Herosów. Pod koniec książki rozmawia z Percy'm i Apollem na wzgórzu Herosów, gdzie dziewczyna pociesza boga słońca. Charakter Rachel jest bardzo kreatywna, a także inteligentna i miła. Ma także bardzo otwarty umysł, bez problemu przyjęła wiadomość o istnieniu półbogów i mitycznych kreatur. Jednakże niekiedy myśli trochę wolniej od innych i ma nawyk do zbyt szybkiego mówienia. Jest bardzo pozytywną szczerą osobą i zawsze mówi to, co myśli. Nie należy do skrytych osób, potrafi okazywać uczucia, można się czuć w jej towarzystwie bardzo swobodnie. Odznacza się dobrocią, bezinteresownie pomagając ludziom, np. bezdomnym. Mimo to sama nie lubi przyjmować pomocy od innych, zwłaszcza swojego ojca - nie lubi także o nim rozmawiać, zwykle unika tematu gdy ktoś próbuje nawiązać rozmowę o jej rodzicach. W ,, Ukrytej Wyroczni" bardzo się zmieniła - stała się zamyślona, bardzo smutna, już nie otaczała się pozytywną energią. Zamalowała wszystkie swoje obrazy, zmieniła styl ubioru, nawet zdemolowała swoją jaskinię w obozie (poprzewracała kanapy, zniszczyła stół). Wygląd Rachel jest wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną o rudobrązowych kręconych włosach (w świetle słońca wyglądają jak płomienie), wesołej piegowatej twarzy oraz mocno zielonych oczach. Prawdopodobnie jest bardzo ładna, ponieważ Percy w jednym rozdziale stwierdził, że wyglądała jak tysiąc złotych drachm, a Tyson powiedział, że jest śliczna. Annabeth, będąc zazdrosną, określiła Rachel jako "ślicznotkę". Zazwyczaj nosi zbyt duże koszulki oraz dżinsy, po których często bazgrze i robi dziury, gdy jest znudzona. Czasami chodzi w mundurki Akademii Młodych Dam. Mimo że nie znosi sukienek ani wszelkiego rodzaju eleganckich strojów, od ,,Ukrytej Wyroczni" zaczęła ubierać się w białe sukienki i szale. W tej części też wydaje się starsza i smutniejsza - jest widocznie chudsza, jej włosy straciły blask, oczy nie błyszczały, piegi zbladły. Stara się cieniem samej siebie. Wygłoszone przepowiednie Druga Wielka Przepowiednia/Przepowiednia Siedmiorga Przepowiednia dla Jasona Grace Umiejętności * ' Widzenie przez Mgłę '- Rachel potrafi widzieć przez Mgłę i dostrzega świat takim, jakim jest naprawdę. Czasem dostrzega potwory nawet lepiej niż niejeden heros. Dzięki temu także potrafi poruszać się w Labiryncie, jest skuteczniejszym przewodnikiem niż Nitka Ariadny. * '''Przepowiadanie przyszłości - '''jako Wyrocznia Rachel jest w stanie przepowiadać przyszłość (chociaż sama tego nie kontroluje) oraz miewa czasami wizje tego, co się stanie. * '''Zdolności artystyczne '- Dziewczyna jest artystką, potrafi świetnie malować (umie nawet malować palcami u stóp) * Potrafi odeprzeć czas snu Morfeusza. Relacje Z Percy'm Jacksonem Chociaż na początku ich znajomości nic na to nie wskazywało, Percy i Rachel zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Niejednokrotnie ratowali sobie nawzajem życie. Rachel chętnie pomagała chłopakowi. W ,,Bitwie w Labirncie" zaczęło jej na nim zależeć. Oboje lubią spędzać ze sobą czas, w ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" spędzili ze sobą większość lata. Ich relacje stały się na tyle bliskie, że dziewczyna poprosiła syna Posejdona, by pojechał z nią na wakacje na Karaiby. Dochodzi między nimi nawet do pocałunku. W końcu Rachel wyznaje, że od początku ciągnęło ją do Percy'ego, ale ich losy się nie splatają. Ich relacje stanęły na dobrej przyjaźni. Z Panem i Panią Dare Relacje Rachel z rodzicami były skomplikowane i trudne. Państwo Dare tak naprawdę nie znali swojej córki. Uważali, że wiedzą, co dla niej najlepsze, chociaż nie mieli pojęcia o czym ona tak naprawdę marzy. Udają, że martwią się o córkę, chociaż tak naprawdę chodzi im o reputację rodziny. Z Annabeth Chase Rachel i Annabeth z początku otwarcie za sobą nie przepadały. Annabeth jest zazdrosna o Percy'ego i często w towarzystwie ,,rywalki" pokazuje swoją wyższość nad nią i z pogardą mówi o tym, że dziewczyna jest śmiertelniczką, co ta zwykle ignoruje. Często dochodziło między nimi do sprzeczek, zwłaszcza podczas wyprawy w Labiryncie. W ,,Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" córka Ateny ratuje Rachel, ale mimo wszystko nadal traktuje ją chłodno. Ich relacje ocieplają się po tym, jak Rachel zostaje Wyrocznią, a Annabeth zaczyna spotykać się z Percy'm; dziewczyny zaczynają się dogadywać. W serii ,,Olimpijscy Herosi" widać ich bliską przyjaźń. Ciekawostki *Jej inicjały (R.E.D.) oznaczają po angielsku kolor czerwony lub rudy, dokładnie taki jak jej włosy. *Zanim została wyrocznią w Obozie Herosów, malowała to co widziała, np: walkę pod Empire State Building czy portret małego Luke`a. *Brała udział w różnych wydarzeniach, takich jak przedstawienia na ulicy. *Annabeth była o nią zazdrosna, ponieważ myślała, że ona i Percy mają się ku sobie. *Jej nazwisko “Dare” w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "kłamstwo". * Pomaga wielu ludziom, np. karmi bezdomnych. * Niektórzy fani rysują ja jako parę z Oktawianem (Octachel/Raktawian). * Zeus wściekł się na Apollina, że pozwolił Rachel zostać Wyrocznią. Twierdził, że to przez niego Przepowiednia Siedmiorga została wypowiedziana tak szybko. * Rachel przypomina z wyglądu inną bohaterkę książek Ricka Riordana - Mallory Keen z serii ,,Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu" (również ma zielone oczy i rude włosy). * ''' '''Rachel Elizabeth Dare miała w wieku sześciu lat chomika. Ponoć bardzo trudno zniosła jego śmierć i jej ojciec wezwał nawet doktora, by pomógł jej pogodzić się ze śmiercią chomika. Rachel przepowiednia.jpg Redhead nightmare by linaia-d6iambi.jpg Rachellll.jpg RachelDDare.png Rachel 347656.jpg 1 rachel elizabeth dare by pidochan-d49jt1c.jpg Rachel gdy pocałowała percy'ego.jpg 144px-Rachel02.jpg Rachel patrząca ze złością na pocałunek percyego i Annabeth.jpg Rachel06.jpg Rachel04.png Rachel03.jpg 1 a rachel i oktawian.jpg Chibi rachel by blacknina-d5al2u8.jpg Octavian and rachel by joheneps09-d6dwgs0.jpg Rachel by andreaxxx-d574yeu.jpg Rachel elizabeth dare by aireenscolor-d61owt1.jpg Rache elisabeth dare by ritta1310-d38ujqo.jpg Rachelelizabethdarepng by fiona maria-d6m490r.png|Racheeel c: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Wyrocznie Kategoria:Osoby widzące przez mgłę